


Fangirl

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [88]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Existing Relationship, F/M, Fellatio, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Vaginal Fingering, red nose day tom - Freeform, red nose day tom hiddleston - Freeform, rnd!tom - Freeform, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Carmen welcomes Tom home from Seattle, where he traveled to appear at Ace Comic Con. Not sure it gets any fluffier than this.





	Fangirl

Tom was about to slide his key into the lock of his own front door when it opened, swinging inward to reveal Carmen waiting for him. Before he could rasp out a faint “Hello” and she could trill, in reply, “Welcome home, Sporty,” Carmen  pointed to his shoulder. He shrugged off his backpack, letting it slide down his arm for Carmen to catch in her hand before it fell to the floor. Stepping aside, she gave him room enough to shuffle in. Luke, who had been standing just behind Tom, was about to follow when Carmen shook her head, shooed him away with her free hand, and shut the door in his face.

Carmen turned to find Tom standing just behind her, surveying the lounge, which was just as he had left it a few days earlier. Bobby was nosing at his ankles, sniffing his master’s skin before licking them in a show of affection. She set down the bag, freeing her hands to help Tom with his jacket before he shuffled upstairs for a shower. But just before he made it to the bottom of the stairs, Tom darted back. Intercepting Carmen at the doorway to the kitchen, he took her. One hand planted firmly on the small of her back, he pressed her body against his while with his other hand he cradled the nape of her neck. In this way, Tom dipped her ever so slightly. He looked at her face in the late morning light, smiled, and then kissed her.

Tom thought about getting in the tub for a proper bath but decided the shower was faster at removing the dust and detritus of travel. The weekend in Seattle had been good, but even as it restored his ego and fattened up his checking account, he was still feeling drained. It had been long hours of posing and signing, hugging and laughing. All he wanted now was some rest.

Once out of the shower, he toweled his hair and beard dry, but let his naked body dry in the cool air of his bedroom. The mattress quivered when he flopped down, but was still by the time Carmen came up with a tray.

She was not a homemaker, identifying rather as a homebody. Because home was forever and always her favorite place to be, and heaven was being home with Tom. Carmen missed him when he was away, but she was fine with it. Missing him was just part and parcel of loving him. It was a state of longing that kept her vigilant, ever looking forward to when they would see each other again.

Tom eyed the tray, upon which was a light repast: two slices of toast smeared with butter, a soft boiled egg, and a freshly peeled satsuma. Tea, of course. He smiled, grateful when Carmen handed him a cup as soon as he sat up.

Sitting opposite, Carmen noticed how Tom’s hand shook. Noticed it, but said nothing. He wasn’t spilling, but Tom did pause, waiting for his hand to settle before he took a sip. He drank the tea between slow bites taken from the toast, and then a nip into the egg. Tom surrendered the mug, and Carmen set it aside with the tray when she moved the lot to the floor.

Carmen took Tom’s hand in hers. The tremor had all but faded, but there was a tension there that kept his fingers stiff. Traces of ink, black and blue, around the nail beds and on the pads of his fingertips. She kissed each knuckle tenderly, even as she got up to snuggle beside him. When she slipped his hand between her thighs, he chuckled.

“Button, you’ve got to give me at least a half hour before we…” Tom let his head drop upon her shoulder.

“Hush,” she said. “I just need you to relax.”

“How can I possibly relax when you’ve got my hand trapped between your thighs?” Tom squinted, then made a hum of approval. “Your thighs that are currently clad in some very soft thigh high stockings, I might add.”

“I thought I felt a draft,” she explained.

Her eyes conducted their usual sweep, starting at the tips of his rather long toes. More length when her gaze arrived at his feet, his ankles. Sleek legs with a thin layer of dark blond hair that caught the sunlight. He didn’t glow so much as shimmer.

Tom’s cock lay just between his legs, discreetly shifting to fall upon his right thigh when he scooted down on the bed. He slipped his hand back between Carmen’s legs when she joined him. Tucking her head into the nook between his shoulder and his jaw, she continued her inspection. She lightly scratched his stomach.

“That feels good,” he moaned in her ear. “Don’t stop.”

“I don't think I ever will,” she replied. “It’s just the perfect amount of soft.”

“Maybe I should get back to the gym,” Tom yawned. “Build that muscle back, set it to right.”

“If you do that, I won’t let you use my tummy as a pillow anymore.” Carmen nipped at his shoulder.

“Anything but that!” Tom cried.

“So…” Carmen now flattened her hand against his stomach, watching it rise and fall with each of his breaths.

“It was fine,” Tom said. “Long days, but I knew that going in.”

“Sucks about Chris, though.” Carmen tried her best to sound thoughtful instead of her usual tart. “It would have been nice for you two to hang out.”

“I saw him when we were promoting the film,” said Tom, earnestly. “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” said Carmen, not quite sounding convinced.

“Hey.” Tom blinked slowly when she looked up at him. “I love you.”

“I missed you,” she said, moving her hand from his stomach to his hip. Her favorite place to hold him.

“is that code for you were so jealous you could hardly see straight?”

“Jealous? Of your fans? Of all those ladies and not a few gentlemen, the sweet kiddos in their best Loki costumes?” Carmen bit her lip. “Not at all.”

“Really?”

She scowled. “Okay, maybe the ladies a little bit.”

“That’s my girl.” Tom went to hug her, straddling her at the waist, but she stopped him by placing her hand against his chest. When he pouted, she laughed.

“Hold on, I thought you were tired.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Second wind?”

“At least let me check you out, huh?” Carmen looked at his hands again. “Your fingers seemed a bit stiff to me.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s getting stiff…” Tom joked.

“Okay, that terrible excuse for a joke is more than enough reason for me not to fuck you,” Carmen exclaimed. Pushing Tom onto his back, she got up so she could move further down the bed. Down by his hips, where his cock was a bit firmer and darker than before. Her mouth tugged up in a little smile. “Well, now I’m not so sure…”

Tom let his head fall back, watching the ceiling while he felt her. Jostling the mattress as she flopped down on her stomach. Pushing his legs up and then apart, letting his thighs rest atop her shoulders. Her breath, warm and damp, as she pressed soft, open mouthed kisses along the tops of his thighs.

Another shift, and now he heard licking but didn’t feel it. Then her hand, soft and  moistened, gripping him around the shaft while her lips closed around the head of his cock. She stroked him, bringing the foreskin over the head so she could tease it with her tongue.

Carmen pressed her tongue against the underside, licking stripes up the shaft before flicking the tip when she reached the frenulum. She tried not to laugh when a few wiry strands of his pubic tickled her nose, but she failed. Releasing him from her lips, Carmen rested her head on his leg and continued to massage his cock with her hands.

“What’s so funny?” Tom practically hummed.

“Your hair,” she confessed. “Tickles my nose.”

“Sorry, love,” he said.

“Don’t be sorry, Tom,” Carmen sighed. “Just be grateful that you managed to make me laugh at all.”

“I hate you,” Tom replied, without a hint of bitterness.

Hearing the smile in his voice, Carmen nipped at his thigh. “I love you madly.”

She watched him -- his nose and his jaw, the column of his neck and the hollow of his throat. Every rise and fall of his chest and his ribs and his abdomen.

His cock as it grew harder and longer in her grasp. She wanted to see it slick, shining, alive in her hands as it leaked cum into a bitter glaze for her to lap, greedily and hastily, from her own sticky fingers.

There were freckles there, too. The beloved constellations on his ears and neck, his shoulders and chest, were condensed onto the skin of his cock. Which was a sort of light honey color now, flushed with blood, and it pulsed. Her tongue itched to taste it yet again, so she did.

Tom had snuck another pillow under his head, propping him up so he could see her. Watch the bob of her head, the silken threads of her dark curls as they obscured her face and trailed along her shoulders. Waves and curls that grazed his thighs, got in her eyes when she remembered to look up at him and smile. Tom reached for her head, slipping his fingers through the strands until he could clasp the back of her head. The rhythm, the movement, the dance of head and heart, lips and cock, where the only thing he could do was follow.

His cock was filling her mouth so much so that he could feel the back of her throat, and he took a dark pleasure when he felt, and heard, her choke in response to the smallest thrust he would permit himself to make. Tom felt the smallest loss when she pulled back, shifting movement and power to her hand as she took him in hand again. She squeezed and sucked, drooled on the head before slurping in earnest.

Harder, faster, wetter, hotter, and then he was grunting… _Fuck, babe, I’m gonna come… shit…_ but she wasn’t going anywhere. He felt himself stiffen, and her hands on his cock and on his balls, squeeze and pumping until he bucked, hard, further into her mouth. Tom pulled her hair, and she dug her nails into his hips. Carmen didn’t let go until she felt him soften against her lips.

She was still wiping her mouth on the back of her hand even as she crawled up into Tom’s arms. Instead of just holding her, basking in the afterglow, Tom slipped his hand between her legs, found her clit, and returned the favor.\

Not with his mouth, as he was determined to kiss her. Nibble on her lips, and taste himself when he sucked her tongue. He couldn’t stand not kissing her, but when he had to give them both breaks to breathe, he was rewarded with her own whimpering. The sound of her wanton cries, the heat of her soft body, and the wet heat of her sex on his fingers were, much like the tea and the toast and the sweet flesh of citrus, restorative and nourishing in their own carnal ways.

Tom watched her tremble, could sense the waves of pleasure she rode through her climax. He mouthed her neck, sucked her nipples through the blue threadbare t-shirt of his that she always wore to bed when he was away, caressed the round soft belly that he knew would pillow his head when he fell asleep. Tom thought the time away would almost always be worth it for as long as he could be guaranteed a homecoming as sweet as this one.


End file.
